50 Words of Fire and Gunpowder
by Twinkeypop21
Summary: I got this set of words from    I saw some other people doing this, so I decided WHY NOT? Favorite couple of all time, so please enjoy and be sure to comment!


**#1 - Young**

He met her in his youth, and even from that moment he could feel his heart growing fonder of her.

**#2 - Learn**

She could never clutch the theory of alchemy...but with him by her side, she decided that she didn't need to learn.

**#3 - Vision**

Maybe it was a childish vision, but she could always see her future with Roy, even if her father didn't let her near him.

**#4 - Soul**

Riza gave her heart and soul to Roy, even as a child, she risked watching him at late hours of the night where she would sit in silence under his onyx eyes.

**#5 - Book**

Roy scribbled notes on the pad of paper next to him, he was getting frustrated; none of these books told him how to make Riza notice him.

**#6 - Naked**

How could he concentrate when she was slipping her shirt off, he could see the naked skin of her back that was branded with the secrets her father held; but god, he just wanted to feel her skin under his.

**#7 - Thousand**

Even on the battlefield, amidst the sea of a thousand soldiers, he saw her- _and only her._

**#8 - Hunger**

Sometimes, when he gazed at her longer than he expected, his eyes transfixing themselves on nothing else but her flexible, elegant frame; he felt a ravenous hunger consume his very being- a craving to feel her touch once more.

**#9 - Gentle**

He could imagine her hands in his, it was always better when her gentle fingers were in his for real.

**#10 - Blur**

A tear escaped his eye, trickling down his cheek and he raised his head from his best friend's grave to face the sky, only to be greeted by a blur of blue and white hues and a faint outline of what seems to be the setting sun; he muttered softly- but loud enough for her to hear, _"Ah look, lieutenant...it's raining."_

**#11 – History**

She would never forget the times they spent together, even now while she was trapped under the Furhr's watchful eye; he could never take away their history.

**#12 – Wash**

He let the dread wash over him as he saw her body drop lifeless to the floor, "so will you let her die, or will you commit the greatest taboo," and all Roy heard was would he let her die- there was no way in hell he would let anything happen to her.

**#13 - Motion**

In one swift motion she was caught in his arms, he called out to her, and she nuzzled into his chest, feeling the blood seep through her wounds- she never wanted him to let her go.

**#14 - Drive**

Roy turned away irritated as Riza interrupted their conversation from the driver's seat, attention focused both on the road and the course of their discussion, "Well Ed, there's a reason as to why I do the driving...and _not_ the Colonel."

**#15 - Cool**

Her cool hands felt amazing against his blazing cheeks, and he went up to kiss her soft lips, but stopped short-he would not kill what little relationship they had.

**#16 - Mad**

She shot Lust frantically, mad at all the things she never got to say or do with Roy; but bigger than that she was mad that she couldn't save him.

**#17 - Ghost**

"R-Roy," she managed weakly, clutching the fabric of his shirt in her hands, smashing herself into his chest, all she could see was the ghosts of all the people from Ishval, and she felt terrible.

**#18 - Wall**

It was insane, only a few walls stood between him and his love, and he couldn't even say a word to her.

**#19 - Picture**

She clutched the frame of her family picture, bringing it close to her chest- the sight of being together with Roy warmed her heart deeply, and she wished he could hold her like he used to.

**#20 - Torn**

Whenever she spotted him out with yet another seductive woman he randomly picked up somewhere along the street, she felt her heart tear into two as she thought, "_Why is it that I'm just not good enough?"_

**#21 - Wait**

She was always a naïve child, telling herself to wait just a while longer, that he would love her forever.

**#22 - Never**

"Listen Riza," Roy cooed gently, cupping her face in his hands, "I have never, _had even a thought _of doubt that you would ever leave me, got it?"

**#23 - Changes**

Roy had told her liked her hair long; he liked the changes she had made, and that was what convinced her to keep it that length.

**#24 - Order**

"With all due respect Sir, just finish your paperwork or I swear I _will_shoot you, and that's an order."

**#25 - Attention**

He couldn't help that he couldn't pay attention when it came to paperwork, it was just so much better to look at Riza.

**#26 - Bother**

It bothered Roy to see Black Hayate cuddled up so close to his Lieutenant; it almost made him feel jealous.

**#27 - Sudden**

As fast as the kiss happened, it was over even more suddenly.

**#28 - Wrong**

The rulebook clearly states, under the section of Fraternization laws, that what they were doing was wrong; it was against the regularity of the military code, was punishable by authority with the highest of permits, and put both their positions and lives on the line...but none of that really mattered anymore, they had each other.

**#29 - God**

As Gluttony held her in his firm grip, bringing her close to his mouth to satisfy his hunger, Riza could only pray, "_Oh God, if you can only hear me...please, keep him safe now that I won't be around._"

**#30 - Now**

"Shh, it's alright," Roy hummed a soft tune as she hugged him tightly, "I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here."

**#31 – Fortune**

Seeing Hawkeye work so hard for the lone sake of his well being made him feel so fortunate, but it made him question himself : what had he ever done to deserve such loyalty and kindness...more so, _what has had ever done to deserve her?_

**#32- Harm**

He watched her fondly- taking deep, even breaths; dozing peacefully, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he wouldn't hesitate to burn anyone who would even _think_ of harming his dear Lieutenant.

**#33- King**

"If you'll be my Queen, I could be your King…" Riza laughed at his cheesy proposal, but nodded before wrapping her arms around Roy.

**#34- Last**

She pointed her gun at him shakily, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she admitted her last resolve, "I have no intention of living such a carefree, happy life all alone; when this battle is all over, I will leave this world together with the corpse of the Flame Alchemist."

**#35 - Stop**

She wished that this insanity would stop, that one day he would open his eyes, and be able to see the family they created, and even better see the country he lead.

**#36 - Safe**

Despite the alarming amount of enemies surrounding them and the blood gushing from the wounds that scarred her weak frame, the warmth that Roy gave, as he held her close in his arms, made Riza feel safe.

**#37 - Eye**

The Colonel needed his eyes, and if she had to, she would make sure the hawk's eye soared with him, even if that meant giving up her own eyesight.

**#38 - Shadow**

She liked to think of herself as Roy's shadow; a silent protector, always remaining by his side.

**#39 - Power**

Many who knew the two would think that she was his support, and in a way they were right; she was the single source of his power and strength, always there to keep him together...but she was also his weakness- her loss would certainly come to his greatest downfall.

**#40 - Fool**

He was a fool for kissing her that day, but would that make her a fool for kissing him back?

**#41- Need**

Stumbling upon his words, Roy timidly confesses, "I may not be the most intelligent, the most hardworking, or the best guy out there for you Lieutenant – ah wait no, that's not it –Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me, I mean if you want to of course?"

**#42 - Believe**

He couldn't believe it, she had said yes.

**#43- One**

She looked down to the paved grave as she whispers, _"Father, I think I've found the one, someone has finally caught your precious hawk."_

**#44 - Precious**

Both turn to face their most precious person, tightly pressing their lips against each other as they heard the signal, _"You may now kiss the bride."_

**#45 - Hold**

He held her hand reassuringly- a nervous look in his eyes," _finally, I'm going to be a father."_

**#46 - Child**

Riza smiled warmly at the sight of their newborn son, he looked just like Roy had when he was a child.

**#47- Hide**

Roy ruffled his son's black hair; he had Riza's eyes, her laugh, her skin, as he hid the tears of happiness in his eyes he hugged his wife close to him.

**#48 - Time**

She treasured the time they spent together – every minute, second, and moment without him was a waste of time.

**#49 - Goodbye**

Tears fell from her eyes as she bid him goodbye, but he smiled at her gently and promises there would always be another hello after a goodbye; he kissed her softly not wanting to leave.

**#50 – Forever**

The moment they exchanged glances as children, Roy knew he loved her, and now he had her forever; he had her and their children forever, even if he knew he would die he knew they would be together even then.


End file.
